


Pun Battles

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Food, Jokes, Other, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Pun Battles, Prompto





	Pun Battles

You scrunched your nose at the stupidly hilarious pun that Prompto blurted out. As a result, he began laughing out loud at the face you made.

“Your face!” He exclaimed, fidgeting around as he held his stomach in laughter. “Aw, how can you still look cute?”

You stuck your tongue in a silly face and picked up another slice of the pizza with an elaborated flourish. Feeling him staring, you reciprocated the glance and smirked in anticipation.

“That was so… cheesy” You told your boyfriend, who looked from you to the pizza and back to you. Then he let out an adorable guffaw.

“That was… adorkable” He booped your nose fondly, flustering you a little with the cute gesture. 

“That wasn’t even a pun, you silly goose!” You recovered, even if you were still smiling.

Pun battles were a recurring thing between you and your boyfriend, and with each one it goy sillier and goofier. But at the same time more adorable. 

“I guess in pun battles there isn’t mushroom for error” Prompto almost couldn’t say the joke as he was giggling to himself so much.

“See? That’s mozzarella” You retaliated, but he gave you a puzzled look. “Much better? Meh, I tried” 

Not bothered by the bad pun at all, the blond just giggled still and leaned closer to leave a soft kiss on your cheek.


End file.
